91 days with you is enough to drive anyone crazy
by verilettu
Summary: Draco has been pushing the boundaries for too long and his attitude was just getting worse. Dumbledore had an idea. Possibly, a really bad idea. Three months in a muggle school. Definitely a bad idea. Or that's what Maddie thinks. She's Dracos personal tour guide in the muggle world and let's just say that neither of them is excited about it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and blablabla. I only have the characters you don't recognize from the original story and this little story of mine. **

**So yeah.. Basically, Dracos sixth year started a bit differently than what he imagined.  
Maddis school year too. Three months with each other. Let's see what happens. **

* * *

''My father wont allow this!''

Severus Snape kept his calm as he was threatened by this sentence at least hundred times before. Draco Malfoy was too horrified to keep his calm. Even in the faint light of the potions classroom, Snape couldn't have missed his expression.

''Yes, he will. He actually did already.'' Snape said, not trying to hid the boredom in his voice. And he was only half-lying. Lucius hadn't agreed, but it's not like he had any choice. It was either this or Draco being kicked out of school. Severus doubted that Dumbledore wouldn't have actually kicked him out, but it didn't matter.

''This can't be even legal! I wont do it.''

Snape raised his eyebrows and leaned closer, shifting his weight more to his hands.

''I don't see you having a choice here, Draco. I warned you about this before the summer and again when the school started. Your arrogance and hate towards some groups of students is affecting your grades and everyone else around you.''

''This is bullshit!'' Draco stood up so quickly that his chair turned over.

''It's only three months, Draco.''

''Only three months?! In a muggle school!'' He spat out.

It was an extreme measure. Draco had been bullying younger students more than usual and his school work was pathetic and his personality didn't help either, so Dumbledore decided that it was, in fact, time for extreme measurements. For the next three months, Draco was sent to a muggle school in London. Dumbledore had arranged everything and because Draco still was underage, it was easier. He couldn't use magic outside school without someone knowing, so it wasn't possible for him to hex anyone without getting caught. And this was all done, because Dumbledore firmly believed that being around muggles, learning about them and getting to know them would actually do something to Draco. Snape wasn't so sure about it. But it was out of his hands.

''And in London? I can't even apparate! How the hell am I supposed to go to a school in London? This can't be legal. My father will take care of this.'' Draco walked in circles, trying to decide if this was just a nightmare or not.

''I'm under the impression that you can use the apartment your parents have in London. And I'm sure they'll have a house elf to answer all your needs.''

''This can't happen! Not to me! I wont do it.''

* * *

''I'm not doing it.''

The principal was a bit surprised about the strict tone in her voice, but didn't let it show. She was a good student and a good girl.

This was the first time principal Mosier was facing situation like this. It was the first time for the Bagwell family as well. Mister Bagwell worked in the ministry and he was one of those assigned to this project. He didn't actually see it ever happening, but here they were.

''Maddi, you are doing this.'' Mister Bagwell said firmly.

''What do you think will happen to my grades if I'm constantly babysitting a new student?'' She waved her hand in frustration. Another thing the principal had never seen her do.

''This wont affect your grades, Madison. You're one of our brightest students.'' Mosier reassured.

''It would be weird enough if he was a normal student, but he's a witch?''

''The proper term is wizard,'' Bagwell corrected and principal Mosier saw a small smile playing on his lips. He knew his daughter and he knew he'd win this.

Maddi sighed. ''Okay. But I'm ditching him the second he screws up my grades.''

The two adults around her nodded in agreement.

Maddi never saw this coming. His family signed up for this and at first, Maddi had been excited. She could personally meet someone from a whole different world and she could show him hers. But now when it was really happening, she wasn't so sure if it would be as fun as she imagined.

* * *

''It's only three months.'' Blaise said as he laid down to his bed watching Draco who was blasting about how stupid this all was.

''Three months is three months too long, Blaise! With muggles! How the hell am I supposed to go to a muggle school? With muggles!'' Dracos voice was full of poison. Blaise yawned. He himself found the wizards being superior -game a bit tiresome, but Draco didn't. Draco was the worst person to attend a muggle school and honestly, Blaise didn't see it having any affect to his best friend. He was too proud, too stubborn and raised to think he was better than muggles.

''At least you don't have to attend to Professor Binns' lessons'', Blaise tried to cheer him up.

Draco slammed a book at his best friend.

''Well isn't that just freakin' awesome? Have you heard anything I have said? Me! With muggles! Filthy, boring muggles!'' Draco grabbed his own platinum hair and pulled. Blaise wasn't sure if his friend would have is sanity left after three months.

At least Draco could use his parents penthouse apartment and live alone for three months and he could come and go as he pleased in London.

* * *

Maddi twirled her ashy brown hair between her fingers and she felt completely out of place waiting for this Draco -guy at the lobby of his fancy building. And he was late. Maddi hated people who were late.

Her green eyes locked to a good looking boy with platinum hair and icy blue eyes. Definitely him. He was well-build and his long sleeve, which revealed the shape of his muscles, was probably more expensive than anything she was wearing. He looked cocky. Maddi knew that look. Her school was full of idiots like him. Just not as good looking ones.

Maddi was suddenly really self-concious about her light skinny jeans and cheap sneakers. She walked to the guy and when he finally seemed to notice her, Maddi stretched her hand towards him and gave him a smile.

''I'm Maddi Bagwell. You're Draco, right? Nice to meet you.''

Draco studied her from head to toes, not even trying to hide his disgust. A muggle. She had long, plain hair and big greenish eyes. She was probably 5''2, her head reaching his chest. She was petite, wearing mundane light jeans and a black and white sweater.

Maddi dropped her hand and the hint of smile disappeared from her small lips.

''Come on, we're going to be late.'' She said and turned away. ''This is going to be fun'', she mumbled.

* * *

''So..'' Maddi started, trying to sound as kind as she could, ''do you know anything about our school?''

They went to the school with a private transport and a driver his parents had insisted.

Draco sighed and shrugged.

Maddi ignored his rude reaction.

''So.. basically, were at the year twelve, our school doesn't have any uniforms and we'll be sharing all of our lessons, me being your... tourguide.'' Maddi explained. She really wanted to use the word 'babysitter' but maybe it wasn't wise. She was disappointed. She was hoping to meet someone who would tell her about the world she wasn't part of, but she got this grumpy silent dude instead.

''Do I look like I care? I'm out of here in three months and I really don't care about your muggleshit.''

His voice was deeper than she had imagined. She remembered that _muggle_ was a word for someone who didn't do magic.

Maddi looked out of the car window, not answering him.

Yeah, this is going to be just brilliant.


End file.
